1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive device, in particular for a flap of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known drive device has a first fastening element which can be connected to a fixed component or to a moveable component and a housing tube which, at the end opposite the first fastening element, is moveable axially relative thereto and has a second fastening element which can be fastened to the moveable component or to the fixed component. The first fastening element and the housing tube can be driven in an axially moveable manner relative to each other by means of a spindle drive which has a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle, the spindle drive being drivable rotatably by a rotary drive.
In the case of drive devices of this type, it is known to design the fastening elements as fastening ears in order to support the moment of the spindle nut with respect to the moveable component and the fixed components.
However, this leads to a complicated installation of the drive device. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drive device of the type mentioned at the beginning which is of simple construction and can easily be fitted.